Estamos juntos o no?
by mrshodgins
Summary: La relación Ulrich y Yumi no avanza pero la llegada de una nueva chica quien se gana el afecto de Ulrich rápidamente lo cambiará todo para mejor o peor?
1. La nueva

**Vuelvo a la carga pero no con sendokai si no con codigo lyoko evolution... Seque la serie se finalizó hace dos años pero en España no se estrena ni aunque le paguen tres millones de euros (son unos tortugas). Y me he hartado de esperar una continuación así que me lo he inventado yo.  
><strong>

**A mí no me pertenece nada salvo la trama y mi OC Charlotte o Charlie Cavanaugh**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Introducción:<span>**

Hace ya 3 meses que los guerreros lyoko apagaron el supeordenador por segunda vez para librarse de XANA y de Tyron. Los guerreros lyoko se han habituado a la nueva normalidad y decidieron perdonar a Laura y admitirla de nuevo en el grupo, le dieron una segunda oportunidad gracias a William porque el cometió un error similar al de Laura y le perdonaron así que convenció al resto grupo para que la admitieran aunque sin contarle lo de sus aventuras en lyoko y el superordenador. La relación entre Ulrich y Yumi seguía igual y no mostraba ningún signo de avance hacia delante más bien parecía que iba hacia atrás, pero tal vez la llegada de una nueva chica al Kadic lo cambie.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 1:<span>**

En clase de física donde se encontraban los guerreros lyoko la señora Hertz se estaba retrasando y todos los alumnos hacían diferentes cosas para pasar el rato.

Aelita, Laura y Jeremie estaban avanzando los deberes de las otras clases, Sissi estaba retocando su maquillaje por séptima en ese día, la mayoría de los chicos estaban hablando sobre la nueva temporada de fútbol estudiantil que va a empezar en unos días y la mayoría de las chicas hablaban sobre moda, maquillaje... Así que en general todo el mundo hacía algo a excepción de Odd y Ulrich que estaban sentados en un silencio absoluto, Ulrich tenía una expresión seria y a la vez pensativa y su mirada se centraba en sus zapatos como si intentase memorizar como había hecho el nudo de los cordones y Odd estaba mirando al techo al mismo tiempo que se balanceaba en su silla. Entonces Odd hartó de tanto silencio y dijo:

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Después de otro rato de silencio en el que Odd miraba a Ulrich con una mirada de llena de curiosidad y Ulrich centraba su mirada en sus manos Ulrich tomó una respiración profunda y dijo con una voz apagada:

- No es nada, Odd... No te preocupes... Solo pienso en algo...

Entonces Odd le dio un pequeño codazo en el brazo y le dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro:

- Ese algo es una chica japonesa, que siempre viste de negro y llevas loco por ella desde la primera vez que le miraste a los ojos...

Ulrich sonrió débilmente y le dijo:

- No pensaba exactamente en ella sino en nosotros...

Eso confundió a Odd y Ulrich prosiguió:

- Es solo que la relación entre Yumi y yo no ha avanzado nada en estos últimos meses y empiezo a pensar que tal vez deberíamos dar un paso atrás y ser otra vez solo amigos porque ahora mismo estamos como hace tres años justo antes de que William entrara en la foto...

Odd aún un tanto confuso le preguntó:

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Ulrich suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo y dijo:

- Me refiero a que somos pareja y a la vez no... Tal vez no estamos preparados para estar juntos como algo más que amigos y el punto intermedio me desespera...

Odd negó con la cabeza un tanto desesperado harto del tema de la relación entre Ulrich y Yumi y le dijo con exasperación:

- Bueno según lo que me dijiste cuando "le dijiste lo que sentías" solo le dijiste que era la persona que más te importaba y que no querías perderla nunca y ella te dijo lo mismo pero tal vez le deberías haber dicho "Yumi yo te quiero por eso me lo tome así lo que dijiste de mi en ese ensayo"...

Ulrich le miró con una ceja alzada e iba a decirle algo más pero entonces entró la señora Hertz en clase y se ganó la atención de toda la clase dando un gran portazo, pero no iba sola, a su derecha iba una joven.

Era una chica muy guapa. Era igual de alta que Laura, su pelo era de color rubio como el oro, lo tenía liso y suave pero las puntas estaban un tanto onduladas y le llegaba a lo alto de su diminuta cintura; sus ojos eran color avellana y tenían una mirada tímida que se centraba en las grises baldosas del suelo y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas por la vergüenza. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y encima de ella una camisa rosa y blanca a cuadros y unos pantalón tejano ajustado de color azul oscuro tirando a negro.

La señora Hertz la presentó:

- Os presento a vuestra nueva compañera se llama Charlotte Cavanaugh y me gustaría que la acogierais con cariño en la clase.

Y continuó dando el mismo discurso que siempre daba cuando había un nuevo alumno. Ulrich vio que Charlotte estaba analizando todo con su mirada y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron pero Charlotte se ruborizó aún más y la apartó y su mirada se volvió a fijar en el suelo. Entonces Ulrich se giro hacía Odd quien estaba muy callado y con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la clase, ese suceso normalmente no le habría extrañado pero Charlotte era una chica preciosa y lo normal sería que Odd dijera cosas como "Vaya menuda preciosidad" o "Wow adivina quien está en mi lista de futuras novias". Pero ahora que se fijaba bien Odd llevaba dos meses sin tener novia ni siquiera coqueteaba con otra chica; y no era por Sam esta vez ya que Sam se había vuelto a mudar pero de eso hace tres o cuatro meses así que no tenía ningún sentido.

Entonces Ulrich le dio un codazo en el brazo con disimulo y le dijo susurrando:

- ¿Odd te encuentras bien?

Odd salió de su trance y se giró hacía Ulrich y contestó con voz distraída:

- ¿Ehh? Digo si, si, si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

A lo que Ulrich se encogió de hombros y le contestó:

- No es nada es que hace un par de meses que el ligón no ataca de nuevo… Y Charlotte es una chica realmente guapa que hasta Jeremie se ha quedado embobado mirándola y tú… Le has prestado tanta atención como a la señora Hertz explicando que es la energía cinética…

Pero su conversación fue acallada por la mirada de la señora Hertz, que les lanzaba una mirada advirtiéndoles que se callarán de una vez cosa que hicieron ellos. Mientras la señora Hertz explicaba a Charlotte cosas sobre la academia o cómo funcionaban sus clases mantenía la mirada fija en los chicos pero al cabo de un rato al ver que estaban en silencio su mirada se volvió hacia la joven que estaba a su lado, entonces Odd dijo prosiguiendo su conversación donde la habían dejado antes de que la señora Hertz los interrumpiera:

- Mira Ulrich es bastante mona pero no creo que sea tan guapa como tú dices; hay chicas más guapas por ejemplo… Laura es una chica muchísimo más guapa que ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca con la mano y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Ulrich al escuchar eso hizo un gran esfuerzo por reírse y después de un rato de silencio Ulrich dijo con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro:

- ¿Así que te gusta Laura?

A lo que Odd contestó un poco nervioso y como se intentará convencerse así mismo más que a Ulrich:

- No… Que dices… Laura la veo solo como una amiga del grupo…

Y Ulrich continuó picándole:

- ¿Seguro?

Y Odd le contestó:

- Estoy totalmente seguro…

Y Ulrich preguntó una vez con su sonrisa burlona que se iba ensanchando por momentos:

- ¿Seguro que no te gusta ni un poquito?

Entonces Odd sin darse cuenta gritó ya muy irritado:

- ¡Estoy totalmente seguro! ¡A ver si te enteras que no me gusta nada!

Cuando se dio cuento que estaba gritando, Odd empezó a analizar toda la clase con su mirada que fue desde Ulrich quien intentaba no reírse, hasta Aelita y Jeremie quienes estaban girados hacia él con una mirada extrañada en sus rostros hasta Laura que lo miraba con una mirada sospechosa y entonces miró a la señora Hertz quien lo miraba con una expresión llena de irritación y enfado. Y Odd bajó su mirada como si pidiera disculpas y la señora Hertz carraspeó y se giró hacía Charlotte y le dijo con una sonrisa:

- Charlotte se que te he dicho que te sientes en la primera fila junto a la señorita Gauthier pero creo que será mejor que te sientes al lado del señor Stern.

Y Odd le dijo con reproche:

- Pero señora Hertz ese es mi sitio…

La señora Hertz le miró aún enfadada y le dijo:

- Ya no Odd, ahora te sentarás al lado de Laura.

Odd miró a Laura quien estaba girada hacía a él y le miraba fijamente. Odd notó como la sangre se empezaba a subir a las mejillas y empezó a negar con la cabeza y las manos al mismo tiempo y gritaba o más bien suplicaba:

- ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡A su lado no! ¡Al lado de cualquier otro! ¡Pero a su lado no! ¡Mire si quiere me sentare en el suelo o hasta con Sissi pero al lado de Laura no!

Laura se levantó de su silla bastante enfadada, lo que le había dicho Odd la había herido, y puso sus manos en sus caderas y le dijo con una voz irritada:

- ¿¡Qué te he hecho!? ¿Qué tienes contra mí?

Odd al darse cuenta de que lo que había dicho había molestado a Laura dijo:

- Laura… No te enfades… No lo decía por ti es solo que…

Entonces la señora Hertz lo interrumpió la muy enfadada y les gritó:

- ¡CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ! ¡Della Robbia al despacho del director! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Y señorita Gauthier! ¡Francamente esperaba mucho más de ti! ¡Pero como es la primera vez y espero que la última que te metes en un lío no avisaremos a tus padres y no estarás castigada pero siéntate ahora mismo y no hables más sin mi permiso!

Laura se sentó rápidamente. Y Odd se dirigió hacía su nuevo sitio al lado de Laura dejó sus cosas y se fue arrastrando los pies hacía la salida con la mirada hacia abajo y justo cuando iba abrir la puerta la señora Hertz dijo:

- Charlotte por favor siéntate al lado del señor Stern. Vamos Odd te acompañaré al despacho del señor Delmas ya que muchas veces que te he mandado a ti y a tus amiguitos al despacho del señor Delmas os habéis escaqueado…

Y Odd salió por la puerta seguido de la señora Hertz que se fue dando un gran portazo.

Charlotte se dirigió a su nuevo asiento al lado de Ulrich bastante incómoda ya que todos la seguían con la mirada. Después de unos minutos de silencio la gente empezó a hablar y Ulrich le dijo a Charlotte:

- Hola me llamo Ulrich…

Y Charlotte le sonrió tímidamente y le dijo:

- Hola Ulrich, encantada de conocerte…

Entonces se estrecharon las manos durante unos pocos segundos y al separarlas se acercaron a saludar Jeremie, Aelita y Laura, quien seguía de bastante malhumor. Y cuando llegaron Ulrich los presentó:

- Charlotte, estos son mis amigos, Jeremie Belpois, Aelita Stones y Laura Gauthier y quien se acaba de ir es Odd Della Robbia.

Jeremie le sonrió y le dijo:

- Hola es un placer

Aelita le dijo con voz dulce:

- Hola. Espero que seamos buenas amigas

Y Laura le dijo secamente:

- Hola…

Ante el saludo de Laura, Charlotte se la quedó mirando pensando que si había hecho algo para molestarla. Y Ulrich le dijo con voz tranquila:

- Tú tranquila no tiene nada contra ti es solo que ahora se ha peleado con Odd como has visto y está de mal humor.

Ella al escuchar eso sonrió y asintió comprensiva. Entonces ella dijo:

- Entonces sois el típico grupito de amigos…

Ulrich dijo:

- No en realidad somos un grupo de amigos bastante peculiar.

Charlotte sonrió y dijo:

- Vaya eso está bien…

Y Aelita dijo:

- Y mira que no estamos completo. Faltan dos miembros, Yumi Ishiyama y William Dunbar.

Entonces Charlotte preguntó:

- ¿Van a la otra clase?

Y Laura le contestó:

- No exactamente… Son un año mayor que nosotros.

Después de un rato de silencio en el que solo se miraban entre sí. Laura ya más calmada le preguntó:

- ¿De dónde eres?

Y Charlotte le dijo:

- Soy de Rosewood, Pennsylvania y por favor podríais llamarme Charlie.

Entonces Ulrich le dijo con una sonrisa burlona:

- Ya decía yo que Charlotte era demasiado formal.

Y todos empezaron a reírse y vino otro silencio. Entonces Charlie se dio cuenta de la mirada furibunda de las otras chicas de la clase y preguntó un poco incomoda:

- ¿Por qué me miran así?

Y Aelita dijo:

- No es nada solo están celosas porque te sientas al lado de Ulrich.

Entonces Ulrich le dijo:

- Cambiando de tema… ¿Que harás en el recreo?

Charlie miró hacia abajo y dijo:

- No se… Sentarme y leer o tal vez apoyarme en una pared cerca de la próxima clase y dejar que los demás me miren.

Y soltó una risa falsa y bajó la mirada. Y Ulrich le acarició el brazo y dijo:

- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros en el recreo? Así no estarás sola.

Charlie sonrió y dijo:

- Me encantaría… Si a los demás les parece también bien.

Laura sonrió y le dijo:

- Por mí genial.

Aelita asintió y sonrió:

- Nos encantaría que vinieras con nosotros.

Y Jeremie dijo:

- Por mí de acuerdo y seguro que Odd estará encantado de que una chica como tú venga con nosotros…

Eso enfureció a Laura y le dio un fuerte pisotón en el pie que hizo que soltará un pequeño chillido. Y Laura se fue más enfadada aún a su sitio. Y Jeremie confuso y con voz dolorida:

- ¿Qué he dicho?

Todos se encogieron de hombros con expresiones confusas y Jeremie dijo:

- Bueno me voy a sentar que me duele el pie

Cuando Jeremie se dirigía a su asiento cojeando por el fuerte pisotón de Laura, Ulrich dijo sonriendo débilmente:

- Creo que vienes…

Y Aelita dijo interrumpiendo:

- Bueno sé que somos mayoría pero faltan dos por preguntar…

Y Ulrich dijo con un poco de indiferencia:

- Seguro que a William no le importará

Aelita negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

- A William no te lo pongo en duda pero y a Yumi…

Ulrich iba a decir algo más pero la señora Hertz entro seguida por Odd quien se sentó en su sitio pero no sin antes darle una mirada a Laura quien apartó la mirada enfadada.

Aelita se fue a sentar a su sitio antes de hacer enfadar más aún a su profesora.

El resto de la clase (Que no quedaba mucho) pasó con lentitud, nadie hablaba salvo la señora Hertz.

Charlie y Ulrich se miraban e intentaban no empezar a reírse, Jeremie y Aelita prestaban atención a cada palabra que decía su profesora y Laura estaba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada hacia el frente y su ceño fruncido fingiendo prestar atención a la clase, Odd tenía su mirada fijada en el suelo.

Cuando de repente sonó el timbre indicando el final de la clase y el inicio del recreo donde Yumi se encontrará con Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>Si lo habéis adivinado es UlrichxYumi y también OddxLaura lo sé lo sé... No se relacionan mucho en la serie pero no se lo encontré divertido...<strong>

**Os prometó que mañana actualizaré... Nos leemos :))3**


	2. El encuentro

**Aquí tenéis el segundo capitulo y no he tardado nada porque ya llevo escrito desde hace semanas hasta el capitulo 5.  
><strong>

**A mí no me pertenece nada salvo la trama y mi OC Charlotte o Charlie Cavanaugh**

* * *

><p>Al salir de clase Charlie dijo:<p>

- Decidme donde soléis quedar, entonces iré allí cuando deje unas cosas en mi taquilla. Pero no prometo que no me perderé

Y Ulrich le sonrió y le dijo:

- Voy contigo así no te pierdes, chicos id tirando hacía allí ahora vamos.

Y se sonrieron y se dirigieron a la taquilla de Charlie.

En el banco esperaban Yumi y William, estaban hablando sobre la prueba de biología que habían hecho la hora anterior cuando lograron divisar a Jeremie, Aelita y a Odd junto a Laura quien iba delante de todos y Odd iba detrás de ella exasperado y se escuchaba decir:

- Laura no te enfades… Yo solo…

Laura se giró, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y le miro con interés y continuó su frase:

- Tú solo…

Odd se frotó la nuca nervioso y mintió:

- Yo solo no quería que me separaran de Ulrich y por encima ponerme en primera fila así que…

Laura sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza y acabó la frase por él:

- Sobreactuaste y exageraste…

Antes de sentarse le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y Odd le sonrió algo tímido y se ruborizó un poco pero nadie lo notó. Y William dijo:

- Hola que os había pasado…

Aelita le respondió:

- Se pelearon por una tontería que hizo o mejor dijo Odd… Algo normal…

Y todos se rieron un poco y cuando las risas cesaron Yumi preguntó:

- ¿Y Ulrich?

Y Jeremie le contestó:

- Acompañando a la alumna nueva a su taquilla…

Yumi le dio una mirada interrogante pero Laura dijo:

- Mira allí viene

Yumi miró hacia donde miraba Laura y vio a Ulrich venir corriendo detrás de una rubia hacia aquí. Primero llegó la rubia y después Ulrich y al llegar se empezaron a reír y Odd y Jeremie se miraron preocupados porque la última vez que Ulrich estuvo con otra chica Yumi estaba de muy mal humor. Entonces Yumi se levantó de golpe y Charlie dijo:

- ¡He ganado!

Ulrich sonrió y le dijo:

- Has hecho trampa…

Charlie iba a decir algo más cuando Yumi interrumpió con una voz áspera:

- ¿Ulrich quién esta chica?

Ulrich sonrió y señalo a Charlie con su mano y dijo:

- Esta es Charlotte Cavanaugh

Charlie dijo con una sonrisa:

- Llámame Charlie

Y Ulrich señaló a Yumi y dijo:

- Charlie esta es Yumi Ishiyama y él es William Dunbar

William saludó:

- Hey

Y Yumi dijo sonriendo falsamente:

- Hola encantada

Y se sentaron en el banco, Ulrich se sentó entre Yumi y Charlie y Yumi preguntó secamente fingiendo interés por ella:

- ¿De dónde eres?

Charlie contestó:

- De Rosewood, Pennsylvania

Entonces William preguntó:

- ¿A que se dedican tus padres?

Charlie sonrió y dijo:

- Mi padre es policía y mi madre es cirujana cardíaca

Y Laura dijo:

- Así que supongo que sois una familia adinerada

Y Charlie contestó sonriendo:

- Y aunque no trabajaran también lo seríamos, mis abuelos maternos son los más ricos de Rosewood.

Entonces Ulrich preguntó:

- ¿Practicas algún deporte?

Charlie contestó:

- En realidad dos, artes marciales y natación

Y antes de que Ulrich dijera algo Yumi se adelantó y dijo con un entusiasmo fingido

- ¡Enserio Ulrich y yo somos los mejores de la ciudad en artes marciales!

Charlie la miró extrañada y dijo:

- Emmm… Vale… A mí se me da mejor la natación. Las artes marciales son más un pasatiempo. ¿Tenéis equipo de natación?

Y Ulrich contestó:

- No… Lo siento… Es de lo único que no tenemos...

Charlie dijo:

- Es una pena era la mejor de los "Sharks" mi equipo de natación…

El resto del recreo pasó con lentitud para Yumi porque Charlie y Ulrich no paraban de hablar cosa que la molestó sobretodo porque tenía casi todo en común. Cuando sonó el timbre se levantó de golpe y se fue corriendo a clase de matemáticas haciendo caso omiso a las llamadas de William.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me ha quedado tan mal como creo? Llevo una semana trabajando en este episodio pero no logra convencerme y siento que sea tan corto y aburrido el próximo será más emocionante y largo...<br>**

**Os prometo que hoy o mañana actualizaré... Nos leemos :)) 3**


	3. Una herida en la mano y en el corazón

**Aquí tenéis el tercer capitulo y no he tardado nada porque ya llevo escrito desde hace semanas hasta el capitulo 5 como he dicho antes.  
><strong>

**A mí no me pertenece nada salvo la trama y mi OC Charlotte o Charlie Cavanaugh**

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi pov:<strong>

Estaba sentada en mi cama (Es interna en la academia) mirando a la pared fijamente, entonces miré el despertador marcaba las 7:30pm, en media hora tengo que irme a clase de artes marciales con Ulrich la persona que menos quiero ver. Sin darme cuenta suspiré y hundí mi cabeza en mis rodillas entonces Aelita levantó la vista de sus deberes y me miró y me dijo:

- Yumi ya te lo he dicho Charlie y Ulrich solo son amigos nada más…

Yo levanté mi mirada y le dije bastante furiosa:

- ¡No lo parecen!

Aelita me miró y me dijo:

- Yumi cuando William vino a Kadic y te llevabas tan bien con él le decías a Ulrich que confiara en ti así que hazlo o si no se enfadará contigo…

Suspiré derrotada y cogí mi bolsa donde tenía la ropa de deporte y cuando me iba a ir entró Laura se tumbó en mi cama ydijo:

- Necesito juntarme con gente lista un rato… ¡Por favor que alguien diga algo inteligente!

Yo me reí y le dije:

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Laura se levantó y sentó y me dijo:

- Que debería haber hecho caso a Jeremie y a Aelita y no ayudar a Odd con los deberes de matemáticas. Imagínate tres horas encerrada en un cuarto con Odd diciendo estupideces. ¡Necesito que alguien diga una palabra difícil e inteligente o si no me da un infarto!

Entonces Aelita dijo:

- Cirujano Cardiotorácico

Laura se levantó sonrió y dijo:

- Gracias por la palabra inteligente... (A mí me pasa cuando me junto con gente tonta necesito que me digan algo listo)

Yo les dije:

- Bueno me voy o llegaré tarde a clase de artes marciales y Jim no le hará mucha ilusión...

Y cerré la puerta tras de mí y me dirigí al gimnasio

* * *

><p>Entré en el vestuario y me cambie al acabar de recoger mi ropa de calle salí de allí y escuché unas risitas y pensé "<em>Esto no puede ser posible" <em>Y cuando vi lo que pasaba me quedé paralizada. Vi a Ulrich y a Charlie haciendo un combate. Ulrich era obviamente mejor pero a Charlie se le daba muy bien esquivar sus ofensivas. Entonces Ulrich dijo:

- Eres bastante buena

Charlie sonrió y le dijo:

- Gracias… Pero soy mejor en natación

Entonces Ulrich le hizo la zancadilla y la tiró al suelo y la inmovilizó en el suelo. Vi que se miraban fijamente y yo me sentí herida porque la estaba mirando cómo me miraba a mi cuando estábamos así y me fije en ella estaba totalmente ruborizada y se iba acercando cada vez más a él buscando sus labios y él se quedó paralizado mirándola. Y el primer pensamiento que me vino a la cabeza fue: "_Solo amigos y una porra"_

Empecé a dar marcha atrás y dejé caer mi bolsa y salí de allí corriendo, en la puerta me choqué con Jim pero ni lo miré, ni le contesté a lo que me preguntaba ni siquiera me di la vuelta cuando me gritaba solo huía y me fui corriendo hacía el bosque mientras sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Al llegar al bosque grité y dejé que las lágrimas resbalaran por mi cara. Me dejé caer en el suelo y pegué un puñetazo contra la tierra. Entonces me pareció escuchar unos pasos y me levanté de golpe no iba a dejar que nadie me viera así pero mis sollozos no cesaban y mis lágrimas no paraban de brotar de mis ojos así que empecé a correr nuevamente por el bosque. Cuando de repente me di cuenta que estaba delante del cobertizo. Estaba tan furiosa que quería pegar unos puñetazos más pero no contra el suelo si no contra la pared de metal del cobertizo. Empecé a pegar puñetazos sin parar contra la pared, sentía mis nudillos crujir mis dedos me dolían, algo me decía que algún dedo estaba a punto de romperse y entonces quise pegar un último puñetazo antes de desmoronarme en el suelo y llorar solo que este último puñetazo sería el más fuerte porque llevaba más ira y tristeza que los demás pero tenía los ojos cerrados para evitar que cayeran más lágrimas o al menos ralentizarlas y en lugar de dar contra la dura pared de metal, mi puño impactó contra el cristal de la ventana rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, sintiendo como se me clavaban los cristales en la mano. Grité con todas mis fuerzas, el dolor era insoportable, me agarré la mano repleta de cristales que estaban clavados en ella y sangraba mucho incluso demasiado; Entonces empecé a marearme, sentía que fallaban las piernas y empecé a caer al suelo perdiendo la consciencia.

**Nadie pov:**

El jardinero iba por el bosque cuando escuchó un grito seguido de unos sollozos ahogados y cuando se acercó al lugar donde provenían escuchó unos pasos rápidos alejarse junto con los sollozos. Y cuando estaba dirigiéndose al cobertizo volvía a escuchar esos sollozos ahogados y cada vez que se acercaba más al cobertizo los sollozos aumentaron de volumen e iban acompañados de golpes contra el metal, cuando de repente escuchó un cristal romperse y un grito de dolor muy fuerte y corrió hacía a él y se encontró a una joven tirada en el suelo desmayada sus mejillas estaban repletas de lágrimas, su mano le sangraba mucho y la tenía muy hinchada y llena de cristales clavados en su piel. Entonces la cogió y la llevó hacía la enfermería.

En Kadic Ulrich buscaba desesperadamente a Yumi porque no la había visto en la clase de artes marciales y eso lo preocupaba y más si por encima Jim le había dicho que la había visto salir del gimnasio corriendo y ya eran más de las 9:30 pm lo que hizo que se preocupara más ya que hacía más de dos horas que no la veía nadie.

Se cruzó con una chica con el pelo pelirrojo, muy largo y rizado; sus ojos eran de color azul eléctrico, era un poco pálida pero eso resaltaba sus pecas también era muy delgada y bajita. Al tenerla cara a cara ella intentó apartarse para dejarle pasar pero él la cogió por el brazo y la puso enfrente suyo y dijo:

- Siento ser tan brusco… ¿Pero has visto a Yumi Ishiyama?

La chica asintió y le dijo:

- La llevaba el jardinero en brazos estaba desmayada creo que la llevaba al enfermería.

Ulrich asustado gritó:

- ¡Que!

La chica se le quedó mirando con una expresión sorprendida y Ulrich le dijo:

- Lo siento por el grito y… Gracias

Y se fue corriendo hacía la enfermería pero antes de entrar al edificio cogió su móvil y envió unos mensajes a sus amigos.

**_Mensajes:_**

_Para: Odd_

_De: Ulrich_

_He encontrado a Yumi está en la enfermería…_

* * *

><p><em>Para: Aelita<em>

_De: Ulrich_

_He encontrado a Yumi está en la enfermería…_

_Para: Jeremie_

_De: Ulrich_

_He encontrado a Yumi está en la enfermería…_

* * *

><p><em>Para: Laura<em>

_De: Ulrich_

_He encontrado a Yumi está en la enfermería…_

* * *

><p><em> Para: William<em>

_De: Ulrich_

_He encontrado a Yumi está en la enfermería…_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Respuestas:<span>_**

_Para: Ulrich_

_De: Odd_

_Ok ya voy en 10 min/15 min Einstein y yo estaremos allí_

* * *

><p><em> Para: Ulrich<em>

_De: Aelita_

_Ok en 20 min estoy allí; Laura está aquí conmigo así que no te enviará mensaje_

* * *

><p><em>Para: Ulrich<em>

_De: William_

_Ok en 15 min llego_

* * *

><p>Fuera de la enfermería estaba Yolanda junto al jardinero hablando y Ulrich se acercó a ella y le dijo:<p>

- Podría ver a Yumi… Soy… Esto… ¿Su mejor amigo?

Yolanda sonrió y asintió y le dijo:

- Claro pero tal vez está aún desmayada así que no la molestes…

Pero lo que Ulrich y Yolanda no sabían es que Yumi ya estaba despierta y estaba al otro lado de la puerta la cual estaba ajustada y escuchó lo que Ulrich había dicho sobre que solo era su mejor amiga y las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos pero sacudió la cabeza y se tumbó en la cama y miró fijamente la puerta entonces el picaporte se giró muy despacio y Ulrich entró sigilosamente sin querer molestarla y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta silenciosamente Yumi dijo secamente:

- Estoy despierta

Ulrich preguntó:

- ¿Te he despertado?

Yumi negó con la cabeza sin mirarle y Ulrich sonrió levemente y le preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien?

A lo que Yumi le contestó:

- Perfectamente

Ulrich frunció el ceño y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Yumi le contestó con voz fría:

- Nada

Ulrich le cogió suavemente su muñeca y observó su mano vendada entonces recorrió con su dedo índice y su dedo corazón desde la punta de la férula que le inmovilizaba el dedo del medio que estaba roto hasta la media muñeca donde se acababa la venda y la miró intensamente y le dijo:

- Si no te ha pasado por que tienes un dedo roto y esas vendas… ¿Yumi que te ha pasado?

Yumi solo tragó saliva y Ulrich se fue acercando a ella lentamente y cuando sus narices se rozaban y alientos se mezclaban Yumi se separó bruscamente y le dijo con voz entrecortada intentando no llorar porque no iba a llorar delante de él:

- ¡¿Tu de que vas?!

Ulrich la miró confuso y le dijo:

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella le iba contestar pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Aelita quien le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a Yumi y la cogió por las mejillas y la examinó y empezó a gritar:

- ¿Estás bien? ¡Yo creo que estás bien! ¿¡Entonces porque estás aquí si estás perfectamente!?

Y Odd le dijo:

- Creo que es su mano lo que está mal

Aelita al ver su mano la cogió sin mucha delicadeza y la observó fijamente y Yumi soltó un pequeño gritito de dolor y Aelita la soltó de golpe y sonrió a modo de disculpa. Entonces Laura la sentó en la cama y le dijo:

- La enfermera Yolanda ha dicho que no te muevas de la cama.

Yumi iba a hablar pero entonces la puerta se abrió y entró Charlie cosa que a Yumi la hizo enfadar de verdad y frunció su ceño y Charlie le sonrió tímidamente y le dijo:

- Creo que esta mochila es tuya… La encontré dentro del gimnasio

Yumi solo dijo con voz fría:

- Gracias

Entonces fue William quien intervino:

- Charlie por favor podrías dejarnos a Yumi y a los demás es que queremos hablar de lo ocurrido y tal vez no hable si hay alguien que no conoce mucho…

Charlie asintió y se despidió entonces Laura cogió la mano buena de Yumi y le preguntó:

- ¿Yumi qué te ha pasado?

Yumi miró a todos los presentes y bajó su mirada sin decir nada entonces fue Odd quien intervino:

- Yumi necesitamos que nos digas que te ha pasado…

Yumi suspiró y explicó su relato con voz triste y apagada:

- Veréis… Me dirigía al gimnasio y la verdad ya estaba de mal humor… Y al entrar vi algo que me dejo paralizada y en lugar de dar media vuelta e irme me quedé allí quieta entonces vi algo que me hirió… Y me fui corriendo hacia al bosque y empecé a llorar pero escuché a alguien acercarse y huí… Entonces llegué al cobertizo y estaba tan furiosa que empecé a golpear la pared y di un último golpe y golpee el cristal por accidente, se rompió y se me clavaron los cristales por toda la mano, sangraba tanto que me desmayé.

Mientras Yumi explicaba su relato evitaba todas las miradas y dejaba que unas lágrimas silenciosas cayeran por su cara al acabarlo se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano buena y Ulrich bajo su mirada porque por fin comprendía que le había pasado a Yumi y había sido por su culpa, por un maldito malentendido… Yumi miró a Ulrich con lágrimas en sus ojos y se quedaron mirando en silencio olvidándose del resto del mundo.

Entonces entraron de repente el jardinero y Yolanda entraron y el jardinero rompió el silencio:

- Veo que te encuentras bien pero por favor la próxima vez ten más cuidado…

Y entonces se fue y Jeremie dijo:

- ¿Puede ir Yumi a su cuarto?

A lo que Yolanda contestó:

**- **Claro pero no podrás practicar artes marciales al menos en 1 mes o 2. Y vigilar que se tomé los analgésicos y no se quite la venda.

Dicho eso, todos se levantaron y se fueron a su cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento haber hecho sufrir tanto a la pobre Yumi pero no sé creo que un cuento de hadas no puede tener un final feliz sin superar unos obstaculos...<br>**

**Os prometo que hoy o mañana actualizaré el capítulo cuatro que lo tengo que arreglar... Nos leemos :)) 3**


	4. Una canción y una discusión

**Aquí tenéis el tercer capitulo y no he tardado nada porque ya llevo escrito desde hace semanas hasta el capitulo 5 como he dicho antes.  
><strong>

**A mí no me pertenece nada salvo la trama y mi OC Charlotte o Charlie Cavanaugh**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ulrich pov:<span>**

Después de que dejáramos la enfermería todos acompañaron a Yumi a su cuarto pero yo no fui. No después del malentendido en el gimnasio y menos aún después de que casi la besé y ella me rechazó.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me tumbé en mi cama y empecé a mirar el techo fijamente en un rato escuché a alguien acercarse a la puerta de mi cuarto y pegué el oído a la puerta y escuché la voz de Odd junto a la de Laura.

Laura le dijo a Odd:

- ¿Sabes porque Ulrich no ha venido?

Y Odd le contestó:

- No lo sé… Pero cuando lo vea se lo preguntaré y cuando lo sepa te lo diré.

Después de un rato de silencio Odd le dijo:

- Por cierto… Gracias con ayudarme con los deberes…

Laura dijo con cierto nerviosismo:

- No fue nada… Pero la próxima vez no digas tantas estupideces…

Odd rió entonces hubo otro rato de silencio ni siquiera se les escuchaba respirar cuando después de unos minutos empecé a escuchar unas respiraciones jadeantes y Odd dijo vacilante:

- Lo… siento…

Entonces Laura carraspeó y dijo:

- No pasa nada… Bueno será mejor que me vaya…

Y Odd dijo:

- Adiós…

Yo separé el oído de la puerta y me senté en la cama. Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró un Odd totalmente ruborizado que sentó en su cama y yo le dije:

- La has besado…

Él me miró sobresaltado y empezó a decir incoherencias y yo le dije sonreí:

- Gracias por confirmármelo…

Odd carraspeó y dijo cambiando de tema:

- ¿Ulrich porque no has venido?

Sin poder evitarlo una oleada de tristeza me invadió y bajé la mirada y se lo solté de golpe:

- ¿Sabes que te dije que tal vez debería volver a ser solo amigos con ella?

Odd suspiró y dijo:

- ¿No me digas que se lo has dicho y que por eso se ha puesto de tan mal humor?

Y yo le dije:

- No y no pienso decírselo porque estoy preparado para decirle que la quiero es más casi nos besamos en la enfermería.

Odd sonrió y dijo:

- Pero os interrumpió Aelita otra vez…

Yo negué con la cabeza y le dije:

- Se separó ella de golpe y me empezó a gritar y llegasteis vosotros. Y creo que ya sé porque se sintió tan mal y porque no puede ni mirarme…

Odd me preguntó:

- ¿Qué vio?

Entonces yo le dije intentando evadir el tema:

- Tengo sueño me voy a dormir

Odd se levantó y me preguntó una vez más con firmeza:

- ¿Ulrich que vio?

Yo le miré y le dije:

- A Charlie y a mí en el gimnasio… Entrenando yo le gané y quedé encima de ella entonces ella se iba acercando pero yo me separé y me levanté y llegó Jim…

Odd se sentó y dijo:

- Si que la has fastidiado…

Yo me tumbé en mi cama y dije dando la conversación por acabada:

- Buenas noches…

**Nadie pov:**

Ulrich se levantó temprano ese día porque había quedado con Charlie para practicar artes marciales ya que ella quería mejorar.

Pero él se encontró con Yumi quien llevaba su ropa de deporte y la manga de la chaqueta con el dobladillo color azul turquesa estaba aún estaba manchada de la sangre de ayer. Y Yumi le miró con una mirada triste y Ulrich le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y le dijo con voz tímida:

- ¿Dónde vas?

Yumi se mostraba impasible y le dijo con frialdad:

- A correr un rato...

Y cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para ir en dirección al bosque Ulrich la detuvo cogiéndola por el brazo y le dijo:

- Yumi respecto a lo que viste en el gimnasio

Entonces Yumi le interrumpió de malhumor:

- Mira Ulrich déjalo estar…

Y Ulrich dijo elevando la voz un poco:

- ¡No voy a dejarlo a estar! Mira cuando ella se empezó a acercar yo me levanté y me separé de golpe entonces llegó Jim y me dijo que a donde te habías ido… Yo no la he besado… Y sabes que es lo más increíble que ya tuvimos este problema con William y tú me decías que era solo un amigo así que te lo digo y a ver si te quedas tranquila "Charlie y yo solo somos amigos"

Entonces Yumi le espetó:

- ¡Si solo amigos como éramos tu y yo hace tres años!

Y Ulrich le dijo:

- No la quiero yo te…

Pero Yumi se fue antes de que pudiera acabar la frase.

Mientras estiraban Charlie tropezó con una raíz de un árbol y Ulrich la atrapó al vuelo quedando con sus narices rozándose, Charlie se ruborizó y sonrió nerviosamente y Ulrich la miraba expectante sin saber que decir, como comportarse ya que solo le había pasado algo así con Yumi y lo que ellos hacían era quedarse quietos hasta que alguien llegaba y se separaban de golpe. Entonces de repente escucharon un par de ramas romperse seguidos de unos pasos rápidos.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yumi pov:<span>**

Llegué a mi cuarto y me desplomé en mi cama pero en lugar de sentir la ira que sentí ayer solo sentí tristeza, y empecé a llorar había visto otra vez a Ulrich y a Charlie a punto de besarse después de que Ulrich me dijera que eran solo amigos que no sentía nada por ella… Al principio no le creí pero al final mientras corría empecé a creérmelo porque su mirada, el tono triste de su voz era tan convincente que cualquier ser humano se lo creería y por encima casi me dijo que me quería.

Miré a la cama de mi lado Aelita no estaba debía de estar con Jeremie desayunando. Entonces me di cuenta de que había un papel en el suelo, lo cogí y vi que era una canción, la canción que compuse para clase de composición en inglés, y la tenía que entregar hoy su título era That's What I Call Crazy y la leí me fije que no contenía ningún sentimiento de los que sentía ahora mismo y sin poder evitarlo empecé a escribir la letra de una canción mientras sollozaba. Al finalizarla me sequé todas las lágrimas que me resbalaban por las mejillas con el dorso de la mano que no estaba herida y la leí, volví mi vista a la otra canción y elegí la canción que recién había escrito. Y me fui a clase fingiendo que no me pasaba nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie pov:<strong>

Han pasado varios días desde el suceso del bosque y Yumi se mostraba fría y cortante con Ulrich y con los demás igual y algo distante. Ulrich por su parte estaba distante y pensativo y apenas hablaba.

En la academia Kadic todos estaban en el banco a excepción de William y Yumi quienes venían andando con unos papeles en sus manos al llegar allí Aelita preguntó curiosa:

- ¿Qué es eso?

William contestó simplemente:

- Nuestros trabajos de clase de composición, ya sabes escribir una canción en inglés.

Jeremie preguntó:

- ¿Qué nota te ha puesto en la canción?

William se desplomó en el banco y dijo:

- Mi canción "Paradise" no le ha gustado mucho a la profesora (A mí me gusta pero era la única que me venía a la cabeza) y me ha puesto un 6…

Odd y Laura dijeron al unísono:

- ¿Y tú Yumi?

Pero al darse cuenta que lo habían dicho al unísono se ruborizaron completamente y bajaron la mirada. Todos los miraron extrañados ya que desde hacía una semana estaban así bueno todos a excepción de Ulrich quien sabía porque estaban así de raros.

Yumi dijo encogiéndose de hombros:

- Un 10 supongo que le ha gustado la canción…

William dijo:

- Que dices si le ha encantado dijo que la emocionó que estaba cargada de sentimientos reales. ¿Pero porque no le dejaste leerla delante de todos?

Yumi intentar explicarse pero Odd le quitó la canción y empezó a leerla en voz alta dejando a Yumi paralizada:

- La canción se llama:

"Pretending"

_"Face to face and heart to heart_

_We're so close yet so far apart_

_I close my eyes, I look away_

_That's just because I'm not okay_

_But I hold on, I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_

_Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have our happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always be pretending?_

_How long do I fantasize_

_Make believe that it's still alive_

_Imagine that I am good enough_

_And we can choose the ones we love_

_But I hold on, I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong,_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_

_Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have our happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always be pretending?_

_Keeping secrets safe_

_Every move we make_

_Seems like no one's letting go_

_And it's such a shame_

_Cause if you feel the same_

_How am I supposed to know?_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_

_Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have our happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always be?_

_Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always be pretending?"_

Aelita, Laura y Jeremie dijeron al unísono suspirando:

- Wow…

Odd los miraba y dijo:

- Lo siento pero no hablo muy bien inglés ni tampoco lo entiendo me lo explicáis…

Laura explicó:

- Trata de dos personas que se quieren y que están muy cerca y a la vez muy lejos, y uno de los dos se pregunta si aún se pertenecen. Y el estribillo dice textualmente: "Alguna vez diremos lo que sentimos en lo profundo de nosotros, Derribaremos los muros. ¿Tendremos un final feliz? ¿O simplemente siempre fingiremos?" Y el resto de la canción es más o menos lo mismo. Habla de su obvia atracción y que está harta/o de que siempre finjan…

Al acabar la explicación sobre la canción, Odd dijo:

- Corregidme si me equivoco, bueno mejor no, pero bueno… La canción trata de dos personas que se quieren pero intentan fingir que no y que según el estribillo uno de ellos se hace muchas preguntas sobre ellos.

Al acabar de hablar hubo un silencio incómodo y Yumi cogió el papel donde estaba escrita la canción y dijo:

- Me voy a cenar

Todos la observaron irse a la cafetería, entonces Charlie se acercó y le dijo a Ulrich:

- ¿Ulrich te vienes a cenar?

Ulrich se levantó y dijo:

- En realidad no tengo ham… Bueno si porque no…

Y se fue con ella. Los demás se quedaron un rato en silencio y Odd dijo:

- Venga vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre

A lo que Laura contestó divertida:

- Alguna vez no tienes hambre…

Odd sonrió divertido le tocó el brazo y le dijo:

- ¡Venga cógeme!

Y se fue corriendo. Laura le observó unos instantes irse y entonces dijo con una indignación fingida:

- ¡Eh espérame!

Jeremie, Aelita y William los miraron irse y se encogieron de hombros y los siguieron.

En la cafetería Yumi estaba sentada en una mesa junto a Laura y a Odd y más tarde llegaron Aelita, William y Jeremie. Justo en la mesa del frente estaban Charlie y Ulrich quien estaba mirando a Yumi y cuando Yumi se levantó dijo:

- Odd no tengo hambre puedes comerte el resto de mi cena.

Y se fue y Ulrich la observó irse y se levantó cogió su bandeja aún con comida y dijo:

- Charlie me tengo que ir luego hablamos

Charlie iba a decir algo pero Ulrich ya estaba bastante lejos. Cuando pasó por la mesa donde estaban sus amigos dejó la bandeja justo en frente de Odd quien se estaba comiendo la comida de Yumi y dijo:

- Mira campeón hoy es tú día de suerte te dejo aquí mi comida para que te la comas toda tú y fíjate apenas he comido así que comes por ración triple por lo que veo. Espero que estés contento…

Y salió corriendo de la cafetería y fue al cuarto de Yumi y tocó la puerta. Al cabo de unos minutos Yumi le abrió y al verle suspiró resignada y cuando le iba a cerrar la puerta con fuerza en las narices Ulrich paró la puerta y la volvió a abrir y dio un paso hacía ella entrando en la habitación y cerró la puerta de una patada y dijo:

- ¿La canción habla de nosotros y nuestra relación verdad?

Yumi se cruzó de brazos y dijo desafiante:

- No lo sé… ¿Tú qué crees?

Ulrich le dijo copiando su postura:

- Podrías dejarte de rodeos y ser honesta de una vez

Yumi perdió los estribos y le gritó:

- ¡Quieres que sea honesta! ¡Vale lo seré! ¡Estoy harta de que me veas como una estúpida! ¡Además como voy a ser honesta con un chica que me dice que él y otra chica son solo amigos y al cabo de dos horas los veo que están a punto de besarse!

Ulrich la miró incrédulo y le dijo con voz enfadada:

- Que te estás inventando…

Yumi le miró amenazante y le dijo furibunda:

- No me estoy inventando nada yo sé lo que vi…

Ulrich dio un paso hacía ella y le dijo:

- ¿Y que viste?

Yumi le dijo con voz entrecortada por las ganas de llorar:

- A ti y a Charlie en el bosque tú abrazándola y vuestras narices rozándose como si os fuerais a besar…

El enfado de Ulrich se desvaneció de golpe y fue substituido por tristeza y preocupación y le dijo con voz calmada:

- No fue así, se tropezó y la cogí antes de que se hiciera daño…

Yumi miró hacía el suelo y volvió a mirarlo sus ojos estaban ya llenos de lágrimas y le dijo reprimiendo un sollozo:

- Estoy harta de que te inventes historias y que yo por encima las crea, que me mires fingiendo preocupación por mí también estoy harta de que juegues con mis sentimientos por ti y sobretodo estoy harta de que me hagas sufrir…

Y al acabar de hablar una lágrima de las muchas que estaban en sus ojos cayó lentamente resbalando por su mejilla y Ulrich se la secó con su pulgar pero ella le dio un manotazo en su mano y le dijo dolida:

- ¡No me toques!

Ulrich la miró y le dijo:

- Siempre he pensado que no estábamos juntos por mis celos pero es por ti

Yumi le miró por un momento y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Y Ulrich le dijo aún dolido por lo que le había dicho de él:

- Tú eres el problema porque siempre que iba confesarte lo que sentía tú estabas con William y fuiste tú quien complicó las cosas diciendo que fuéramos solo amigos. En todo caso eres tú quien juega con lo que siento por ti…

Yumi se lo quedó mirando fijamente y dejó caer todas las lágrimas que estaban acumuladas en sus ojos e iba a decirle algo pero se escuchó el crujido de la puerta abrirse y entró Aelita preparada para irse a dormir. Yumi se secó las lágrimas y Aelita al verlos dijo:

- Hola chicos… interrumpo algo…

Ulrich se giró hacía ella y dijo:

- No… Será mejor que me vaya…

Y salió de la habitación y cuando la puerta se cerró Aelita se giró a Yumi quien se tumbó en la cama dándole la espalda y le dijo:

- ¿Qua ha pasado?

A Yumi le empezaron a salir lágrimas silenciosas y dijo:

- Nada…

Aelita insistió y le preguntó:

- ¿Os habéis peleado?

Yumi le dijo:

- No… Buenas noches…

Acabando la conversación.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento haber hecho sufrir tanto a la pobre Yumi otra vez pero para que sepáis que la pobre sufrirá como sufrió Ulrich o un poco más para que cuando esten juntos sea mejor.<strong>

**PD: Sobre las canciones no me pertenecen pero os recomiendo escucharlas os pondré otra vez el título y quién la canta...**

**- That's What I Call Crazy es de Lucy Hale que interpreta a Aria Montgomery en la serie de la "abc family" Pretty Little Liars o Pequeñas Mentirosas que está basada en los libros de Sara Shepard si nunca habéis visto la serie os la recomiendo y los que si la habéis visto si no os habéis dado cuenta Charlie es familia de Toby Cavanaugh obviamente pero para despejar dudas es su hija y Spencer Hastings es su madre.  
><strong>

**- Paradise es de Coldplay**

**- Pretending esa canción es una canción original de la serie Glee de la FOX y la cantan Cory Monteith (Murió hace un año) y Lea Michele. Escucharla por favor es una gran canción y es mi favorita. **

****Os prometo que hoy o mañana actualizaré el capítulo cuatro que lo tengo que arreglar... Nos leemos :)) ****


	5. Odd y Laura

**Aquí tenéis el quinto capitulo y no he tardado nada porque ya llevo escrito desde hace semanas hasta el capitulo 5.  
><strong>

**A mí no me pertenece nada salvo la trama y mi OC Charlotte o Charlie Cavanaugh**

**Por cierto este capitulo OddxLaura se que en la serie no interactuan mucho pero me haría gracía que estuvieran juntos sería muy divertido. Serían una pareja extraña y como son tan diferentes y los opuestos se atraen...**

* * *

><p><strong>Odd pov:<strong>

Ha pasado ya un par de meses desde el día en que Charlie llegó a la academia, desde Yumi se rompió el dedo, desde que ella y Ulrich dejaron de hablarse no sé por qué y al parecer nadie lo sabe salvo ellos y ninguno de los dos dice nada y dos meses desde que besé a Laura y lo reconozco siento una fuerte atracción hacia ella desde hace unos cuatro meses, desde que se fue Sam concretamente, pero somos muy diferentes y no sé si funcionaría lo nuestro además parece que desde que llegó al Kadic solo le prestó atención a Jeremie quien solo le presta atención a Aelita ya que ahora parecen ser pareja. Pero hoy lo tengo decidido le diré lo que siento por ella.

**Nadie pov:**

Era la hora de comer y mientras comían Odd le susurró a Laura:

- ¿Podemos hablar ahora un momento en el bosque?

Laura le contestó:

- ¿Por qué no aquí?

Odd sintió que toda la inseguridad acumulada le invadía y dijo nervioso:

- Porque te lo quiero decir en privado ¿Vale?

Laura asintió y se levantó seguida de Odd quien se fue hacía el bosque con ella.

Cuando estaban en el bosque Odd se puso en frente de Laura se frotó la nuca y dijo:

- Bueno quería decirte algo desde hace unos meses…

Laura le miró fijamente y Odd continuó ruborizado:

- Quería decirte que me gustas y quería saber si sientes lo mismo…

Laura se ruborizó y le dijo:

- Claro que me gustas…

Odd sonrió y dio un salto gritando un "TOMA YA" pero Laura continuó con una mirada sombría:

- Pero no podemos estar juntos…

A Odd se le borró la sonrisa de su cara y preguntó confuso y dolido:

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Laura le contestó con lágrimas en los ojos:

- Porque ahora te gusto pero quien dice que mañana no te gustará otra chica y me rompas el corazón

Dicho esto dio marcha atrás y se fue corriendo dejando a Odd muy paralizado. Cuando reaccionó fue al cuarto de Aelita y Yumi donde solo estaba Aelita se sentó junto a Aelita en su cama y le dijo:

- Necesito ayuda…

Aelita lo miró curiosa y dijo:

- ¿Qué pasa?

Odd le explicó lo ocurrido y al finalizarlo preguntó:

- ¿Podrías hablar con Laura y convencerla de que me gusta de verdad?

Aelita se levantó y le dijo:

- No, no voy a hacerlo…

Odd se levantó y le dijo:

- ¿Por qué?

Aelita contestó como si fuera obvio:

- Porque tiene razón, mañana podríais estar juntos pero en un par de días romperías con ella y le romperías el corazón…

Odd suspiró e iba a decir algo más pero entró Yumi quien iba seguida de Laura y dijo:

- Bueno yo me voy a ver a Ulrich…

Y cerró la puerta. Yumi dejó caer sus libros y dijo:

- Bueno, chicas me voy a la enfermería a ver si me quitan esta cosa de una vez.

Y se fue. Después de un rato de silencio Laura dijo:

- ¿Aelita tú crees que debería salir con Odd?

Aelita dijo:

- No sé porque me preguntas a mí…

Y Laura le preguntó:

- Porque eres de las personas que más lo conoce… ¿Por qué sois primos no?

Aelita sonrió nerviosamente y dijo:

- Si… Y si te soy sincera creo que no deberías salir con él porque cuando se harté de ti romperá contigo y pasará a la siguiente…

Laura asintió y la abrazó y dijo:

- ¡Gracias!

Y se fue corriendo de allí.

Al cabo de una hora Aelita y Jeremie estaban andando por el patio y estaban hablando del tema de Odd y Laura y Jeremie dijo:

- No creo que deberías haberte metido en medio…

Aelita dijo:

- Solo intentaba evitar que hiciera daño a Laura y no me arrepiento mírale ligando con las chicas…

Y lo observaron. Odd estaba patinando con su monopatín delante de unas chicas y Aelita dijo:

- Ahora irá a la otra punta del patio analizará a las chicas hará su súper truco y se parará justo delante de la que le parezca más guapa y el dirá "Hey guapa te vienes al bosque un rato"

Pero en lugar de pararse delante de una de las chicas se dirigió hacia ellos y Aelita le dijo:

- ¿Por qué no has ligado con una de ellas?

Abatido Odd contestó:

- Ninguna es como Laura

Y se fue patinando al bosque. Aelita empezó a hiperventilar y dijo:

- ¡Oh dios Mío que he hecho!

Y le envió un mensaje a Laura:

_Para: Laura_

_De: Aelita_

_¡Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente en mi cuarto dentro de media hora!_

* * *

><p>Y Laura contestó:<p>

_Para: Aelita_

_De: Laura _

_Okey_

* * *

><p>Laura entró en la habitación de Aelita y le dijo:<p>

- ¿Qué pasa?

Aelita aún nerviosa dijo:

- He cometido un error tienes quedarle una oportunidad a Odd

Laura le preguntó confusa:

- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Aelita le contestó:

- Había unas chicas interesadas en él y no ha coqueteado con ninguna ni las ha mirado y cuando le he preguntado me ha dicho que ninguna es como tu…

Al acabar la frase Laura corrió hacia el bosque y se chocó contra Odd. Quien dijo:

- Lo siento Laura yo…

Pero fue interrumpido por un beso de Laura y le dijo:

- Cállate y bésame tú de una vez...

Y Odd sonrió alegre y le dio un beso que era el tercer beso que compartían.

Mientras Odd y Laura vivían su melodrama Ulrich y Yumi iban a vivir el suyo

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me ha quedado tan mal como creo? Llevo una semana trabajando en este episodio pero no logra convencerme y siento que sea tan corto y aburrido el próximo será más emocionante y largo... Si no os ha gustado lo entenderé a mi tampoco me convence pero bueno espero que almenos os haya hecho sonreír un poco...<br>**

**Os prometo que hoy o mañana actualizaré... Nos leemos :)) 3**


	6. Te quiero

**Aquí tenéis el sexto capitulo.  
><strong>

**A mí no me pertenece nada salvo la trama y mi OC Charlotte o Charlie Cavanaugh**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nadie pov:<strong>

Yumi se dirigía al gimnasio antes de ir a la enfermería para decirle a Jim que iba a volver a clase dentro de dos días cuando se encontró a Charlie y a Ulrich y ella estaba decidida a irse pero no se pudo contener y se escondió detrás de la puerta y escuchó lo que decían.

Charlie dijo bastante nerviosa:

- Bueno yo quería decirte algo…

Ulrich por su parte se sentía algo incómodo y él le dijo:

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí…

Charlie sonrió y le dijo:

- Lo sé lo sé… Verás desde el principio me has tratado bien y la verdad… No sé si lo recuerdas porque tal vez pienses que es una bobada o una cursilada y fue hace un par de meses pero nuestras miradas se cruzaron…

Ulrich sonrió y le dijo ajeno a lo que en realidad quería decir:

- Sí lo recuerdo y tú bajaste la mirada…

Charlie bajó su mirada al suelo y sus mejillas se ruborizaron intensamente y dijo:

-Lo recuerdas… Bueno baje la mirada porque soy bastante tímida y mí me pareciste muy guapo como a la mayoría de chicas de Kadic pero al conocerte vi que no solo eras guapo si no que también simpático, humilde, divertido, sensible, cabezota y hasta algo gruñón y la verdad eso hizo que…

Y susurró algo incoherente y Ulrich dijo confundido:

- ¿Qué?

Entonces Charlie acabó la frase:

- Que me gustas y quisiera saber si sientes lo mismo…

Yumi se quedó paralizada al escuchar eso y salió corriendo de allí llorando sin preocuparse de lo que pensara la gente pero se chocó con alguien, ese alguien era William. William al verla le dijo:

- ¿Yumi estás bien?

Yumi aún con lágrimas en las mejillas dijo:

- Perfectamente

William iba a decir algo más pero Yumi dijo:

- Lo siento William pero me tengo ir a la enfermería a que me quiten esto…

Y se fue sin dar tiempo a William para decir algo más pero él no necesitaba nada más para saber porque lloraba ya lo sabía siempre que estaba así de triste era por algo que tenía que ver con Ulrich…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Con Ulrich:<span>_**

Ulrich se quedó paralizado al escuchar eso; como no podía haber sospechado que ella se estaba enamorando de él si era obvio pero él estos meses estaba sin estar, estaba distante; así que no se enteró y él le dijo con suavidad:

-Charlie eres una chica increíble y me encantaría sentir lo que tú sientes por mí pero llevo enamorado de la misma chica desde hace tres años y por lo que sé ella siente lo mismo por mí…

Charlie fingió no tener su corazón roto y sonrió y le dijo:

- No importa pero si no te molesta la pregunta si ella siente lo mismo por ti y lo sabes porque no estáis juntos…

Ulrich suspiró y miró abajo y dijo:

- Por varias razones… Porque no sé si me quiere con la misma intensidad que la quiero yo, porque no sé si estamos preparados para estar juntos y además discutí con ella hace dos meses y dijimos cosas sin pensar y no hemos hablado desde entonces…

Charlie le cogió la mano y le sonrió comprensiva y le dijo con sinceridad:

- Todo eso es una excusa, una tontería… Dile lo que sientes sin miedo y ella lo corresponderá con la misma intensidad que tú porque si no es una estúpida… Porque en una relación solo se necesita sinceridad y amor…

Ulrich le sonrió y le dijo:

- Gracias... Por todo…

Y se fue dejando a Charlie sola quien suspiró y se tumbó en el suelo del gimnasio.

Cuando Ulrich salió del gimnasio se encontró con William al verlo sonrió y le dijo:

- ¡Hey! William has visto a…

Pero fue interrumpido por un puño que impactó contra su mandíbula con fuerza que le giró la cara hacia el otro lado y se dio contra una de las columnas haciendo que le sangré la sien. Ulrich enfadado le gritó:

- ¡Pero a ti que te pasa!

William enfadado le gritó:

- ¡Pasa que te dejé el camino libre hacia ella pero eres tan idiota que no lo aprovechaste y solo la haces sufrir!

Y con eso fue dejando aún más confundido a Ulrich quien decidió ir a la enfermería porque tenían que curarle la herida.

* * *

><p>Al entrar en la enfermería Yumi ya no lloraba pero se sentía igual de deprimida, se sentó en la camilla mientras esperaba que Yolanda trajera unas tijeras para cortarle la venda cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y entró Ulrich quien llevaba un ojo cerrado y la mano apoyada en la sien sangrante para detener la sangre que caía. Yumi se quedó paralizada sin saber que decir ni cómo comportarse y se quedó pensando que como podía haber venido a ver cómo le quitaran la venda después de dos meses sin ni siquiera mirarse porque ella no podía ver la sangre que le resbalaba por la mejilla desde su posición.<p>

Pero Ulrich no parecía percatarse de su presencia y Yolanda al verle le dijo:

- Hola Ulrich has venido a ver a Yumi.

Entonces Ulrich se giró hacía Yumi sorprendido y Yumi al verle la sangre que le resbalaba por la mejilla la preocupación le pudo a su orgullo como siempre le pasaba cuando le veía herido y gritó:

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cabeza?

Entonces fue cuando Yolanda se dio cuenta de la sangre que caía por su mejilla y lo condujo hacía la camilla Ulrich bajó su mano lentamente haciendo una mueca de dolor. Yolanda le apartó el pelo e hizo un análisis rápido y dijo:

- Necesita un par puntos así que Yumi tendrás que esperar mientras lo curo.

Yumi asintió sin palabras. Al cabo de un rato a Ulrich le habían curado su herida y fue directa a cortarle las vendas a Yumi cuando ya le había cortado la venda y quitado la férula se giró hacía Ulrich y le dijo:

- ¿Ulrich que te ha pasado?

Ulrich no respondió entonces se giró hacía Yumi y dijo:

- Os dejaré un rato a solas tal vez te lo diga a ti…

Y se fue. En la enfermería solo reinaba el silencio, se podían escuchar los latidos del corazón nervioso de Yumi que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas ya que hacía dos meses que no hablaban, su orgullo no se lo permitía y al fin dijo:

- Ulrich se que hace dos meses que no hablábamos pero quiero saber que te ha pasado…

Ulrich sentía que William había herido su orgullo, sentía que desde que la amenaza de XANA y Tyron se acabó ya no estaba alerta y no podría proteger a nadie eso hizo que se defraudará consigo mismo y lo pagó con Yumi respondiendo:

- Dos meses sin siquiera mirarme sin decirme una palabra y ahora vas de preocupada… A ti que te importa lo que me pase…

A Yumi se le nublaron los ojos de lágrimas pero no dejo que salieran y se cruzó de brazos y dijo en voz baja:

- Vale siento haberme preocupado por ti y si me necesitas estaré en el cuarto de Jeremie.

Y salió de allí corriendo. Ulrich se quedó paralizado asimilando lo que había pasado y después de un rato con la mirada perdida, se fue corriendo hacía el cuarto de Jeremie, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con ella.

* * *

><p>Ulrich irrumpió en el cuarto de Jeremie donde estaba Yumi, sentada en la cama de Jeremie y dijo:<p>

- Fue William…

Yumi se levantó y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué dices?

Ulrich contestó:

- Salí del gimnasio me lo encontré y me pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula y me di contra la columna

Yumi le dijo:

- ¿Entonces porque me has gritado a mi por preocuparme por ti?

Ulrich le contestó exasperado:

- Porque soy imbécil, porque no logro entender porque William me pegó y me dijo que me dejó el camino libre hacia ti y que no lo he aprovechado y solo te he hecho sufrir…

Yumi suspiró y dijo:

- Vale… Pues estás herido por mi culpa…

Ulrich la miró confuso y dijo:

- Te vi en gimnasio con la que supongo que será ahora tú novia y me fui corriendo me choqué con él, él habrá supuesto porque estaba tan triste te vio salir y bueno ya sabes…

Ulrich preguntó:

- ¿Qué novia?

Yumi contestó molesta:

- No te hagas el tonto sé perfectamente que en el gimnasio estabais tú y la rubita esa y ella te decía que estaba enamorada de ti y supongo que le habrás dicho que tú también…

Y Ulrich gritó furioso:

- Espera como sabes… ¡Nos estabas espiando!

Yumi gritó:

- ¡No os espiaba estaba allí por casualidad!

Ulrich gritó aún furioso:

- ¡No me puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo!

Jeremie por su parte se estaba hartando de tanta discusión pero no dijo nada porque no quería meterse en problemas ya que Ulrich y Yumi podían estar discutiendo entre ellos y si te metías en la discusión de repente te gritaban a ti.

Después de un rato de solo mirarse con miradas cargadas de rabia y enfado dijo Ulrich en voz más baja:

- Necesitamos arreglar esto asolas… Así que vamos al bosque…

Yumi al escuchar eso se enfadó y le dijo:

- ¡¿Me estás dando órdenes?! ¡Porque no tienes ningún derecho a obligarme!

Ulrich le dijo:

- No y tienes razón no te puedo obligar porque eres terca como una mula… Pero mira yo creo que necesitamos arreglar esto y sé que si te importo lo suficiente querrás arreglarlo tanto como yo así que si me necesitas estoy en el bosque sentado en el árbol que han talado la semana pasada…

Y se fue hacia el bosque. Yumi se quedó helada observando la puerta abierta y se giró hacía Jeremie quien le dijo:

- Pero que haces tú quieres arreglar las cosas y él también y no eres la única que ha estado hecha polvo él no ha estado mucho mejor así que ve de una vez…

Yumi sonrió levemente y se fue hacía corriendo hacía el bosque.

Cuando llegó al punto acordado se encontró con Ulrich sentado en tronco del árbol talado y le dijo:

- Aquí me tienes arreglemos esto de una vez…

Ulrich al verla sonrió débilmente y dijo:

- No podría estar más de acuerdo

Yumi empezó:

- Mira si estás saliendo con Charlie no debes ocultármelo solo porque…

Ulrich se levantó y la interrumpió:

- Estás equivocada yo no siento nada por ella es cierto me dijo que yo le gustaba pero yo le dije que no me gusta…

Yumi iba a continuar:

- Pero no es mucha coincidencia que siempre… Espera… ¿No te gusta?

Ulrich asintió ruborizado y le dijo en voz baja:

- Nunca me ha gustado…

Yumi dijo:

- Vale lo admito la he fastidiado pero lo que me dijiste…

Ulrich se desplomó en el tronco del árbol talado y bajó mirada hacía el suelo y dijo con voz cansada:

- Lo siento no debería haberte dicho todo eso estaba dolido por lo que me habías dicho…

Yumi suspiró y dijo:

- Lo siento pero tengo que reconocer que estaba celosa parecíais tan cercanos…

Ulrich levantó su mirada y la miró intensamente y le dijo:

- No tenías que estar celosa lo que sentía con ella no era comparable a lo que siento contigo… Contigo siento tantas cosas que no siento con ninguna otra persona y las siento porque te quiero...

Yumi se quedó paralizada al escuchar esto y las lágrimas ya habían empezado a bajar por sus mejillas sin control alguno y le dijo:

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

Ulrich suspiró y dijo:

- Por William, por el solo amigos, para no complicar las cosas y miedo a que no me quisieras...

Yumi negó con la cabeza se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas pero sus ojos aún estaban empañados con nuevas lágrimas y dijo:

- Como no iba a quererte eres un idiota... Claro que te quiero y he soñado mil veces con escucharte decir eso pero después de estar dos meses ignorándonos mis dudas han vuelto, y si no estamos listos para estar juntos o si la fastidiamos por ser tan orgullos... Y el miedo más grande es que... ¿Y si tú no me quieres con la misma intensidad que yo te quiero a ti?

Ulrich le dijo:

- Sí supieras como te quiero y la de veces que me he hecho esa pregunta en mi mente no tendrías esas dudas...

En los ojos de Yumi iban apareciendo cada vez más lágrimas y dijo:

- No lo dudaría si te hubiera visto sufrir como sé que tú me has visto sufrir a mí estos dos meses...

Al escuchar eso Ulrich bajó su mirada y dejó que una lágrima cayera de sus ojos marrones. Yumi al verlo susurró:

- Ulrich...

Y se puso de rodillas para quedar a su altura y posó sus manos en sus mejillas y le secó la lágrima y se quedaron mirando fijamente entonces Ulrich la atrajo hacía él y se fundieron un beso lento y romántico el cual fue cobrando más pasión como si necesitaran más, como si toda cercanía fuera poca como si intentaran recuperar el tiempo perdido. Al separarse mantuvieron sus frentes juntos y Ulrich le susurró:

- ¿Sigues teniendo dudas? Porque yo no…

Yumi negó con la cabeza y le susurró contra sus labios:

- Te quiero…

Ulrich sonrió y le dijo:

- Y yo también…

Y se sonrieron y sus labios se volvieron juntar suavemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el último capitulo y solo faltará el epílogo<br>**

**Os prometo que en uno, dos o incluso tres días actualizaré es que a diferencia de los otros no lo tengo ni empezado (a no ser que cuente el título: Epílogo)**

** Nos leemos :)) 3**


	7. Epílogo

**Aquí tenéis el gran final el epílogo! Aplausos (se escuchan abucheos) Vale, vale no aplaudáis pero antes...  
><strong>

**A mí no me pertenece nada salvo la trama y mi OC Charlotte o Charlie Cavanaugh...**

**Y ahora... la lectura (o también conocido como el por fin nos deja de molestar al pesada de la autora)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epílogo:<span>**

Mientras todos desayunaban Ulrich y Yumi estaban en el banco hablando mientras los esperaban. Ulrich dijo:

- Tenemos dos opciones… Decirles a todos que estamos juntos y aguantar a Odd molestándonos o no decir nada que eso nos llevaría a fingir de nuevo…

Yumi dijo como si nada:

- Podríamos portarnos como si ya lo supieran así no fingiremos y se enteraran ellos solos…

Ulrich sonrió y dijo:

- Por mí vale…

Entonces recibió un recibió un mensaje de Jeremie:

_Para: Ulrich _

_De: Jeremie  
><em>

_Ves yendo a clase… Odd tardará un poco más en comer, Laura le está haciendo compañia y Aelita se ha dejado el libro en la habitación y yo la acompañaré._

* * *

><p>Ulrich se levantó y dijo:<p>

- Bueno me voy a clase…

Yumi se levantó y le preguntó confusa:

- ¿No esperas a los demás?

Ulrich le contestó:

- Odd aún está desayunando y Laura le está haciendo compañía y Aelita se ha dejado un libro en vuestro cuarto y Jeremie la acompaña a por él y William no lo sé…

Yumi sonrió y le dijo:

- Ya vendrá…

Ulrich dijo:

- Ya nos vemos a la hora de la comida…

Yumi sonrió y le dijo:

- No… Nos vemos antes… Yo al menos...

Ulrich le miró interrogante y ella le dijo:

- Te veo cada viernes mientras haces educación en el patio, me alegras la clase de mates del Viernes

Ulrich se acercó y se cogieron las manos y le dijo:

- ¿Me observas?

Yumi sonrió aún más y le contestó:

- Solo un poquito… Y para tú información estoy en la clase que está en el ala sur del patio en la planta baja…

Ulrich le dijo:

- Gracias por la información…

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a clase.

* * *

><p><strong><span>William pov:<span>**

Iba hacia el banco donde estaban Ulrich y Yumi que ahora de repente se hablan y nadie sabía el porqué bueno también estaban peleados y nadie sabía pero aunque nos hacíamos una pequeña idea. Entonces vi que se tomaban de las manos y que Ulrich besaba Yumi en la mejilla. Me sentí triste y feliz al mismo tiempo. Feliz porque me alegraba de que Yumi fuera feliz y triste porque no me había elegido a mí para hacerla feliz. Entonces vi a Charlie mirarlos con expresión triste y me acerqué a ella porque en este momento yo sería la persona que mejor la entendería y ella sería quien mejor me entendería.

**Nadie pov:**

William se puso al lado de Charlie y le dijo:

- Duele verlos ¿Verdad?

Charlie se giró sobresaltada pero al ver a William se calmó y le sonrió y asintió y William le dijo:

- Si necesitas hablar avísame…

Ella solo asintió y le dijo:

- ¿Cuánto crees que duraran?

William sonrió tristemente y dijo:

- Solo es el principio y si ninguno de los dos la fastidia que tal vez lo hagan o tal vez no… Pero si te soy sincero están hechos el uno para el otro y probablemente va durar…

Charlie le preguntó:

- ¿Es lo que quieres?

William contestó:

- Lo que yo creo y lo que yo quiero son dos cosas muy distintas

Se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que sonó la campana y Charlie le sonrió con una sincera sonrisa y William le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo Charlie:

_- _Gracias… Por todo…

William le contestó con un simple:

- De nada…

Cuando se dio la vuelta para irse Charlie dijo:

- ¿Te gustaría sentarte a comer conmigo?

William se giró sonriendo y le dijo:

- Seria genial

Y se fue cada uno a su clase.

* * *

><p>Yumi ya había entrado en la clase de matemáticas y se sentó corriendo en su sitio al lado la ventana y se veía todo el patio en concreto a Jim y a la clase de Ulrich. Al verle una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y cuando él se giró hacía ella y le miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa satisfecha ella se ruborizó pero sonrió descaradamente y le saludó coquetamente sorprendiendo al castaño quien le devolvió el saludo pero el coqueteo a distancia entre la pareja fue interrumpido por Laura que le dijo a Ulrich cuando se dio cuenta que miraba hacía atrás distraído:<p>

- ¿Qué miras Ulrich?

Ulrich nervioso se giró hacía ella y le dijo:

- Ehhh… Nada, nada…

Yumi le miraba e intentaba no reírse de lo nervioso que estaba y de lo adorable que estaba. Pero Odd miró hacia donde miraba Ulrich y al ver a Yumi sonrió y empezó a sacudir su mano a modo de saludo y dijo a los demás (Aunque ella no los escuchaba):

- ¡Chicos es Yumi!

Y todos los del grupo se giraron hacía ella y la saludaron ella se quedó paralizada sin devolver el saludo y William le dio una mirada a Yumi porque la notó muy quieta y distraída como cada Viernes a esa hora y al ver que miraba fijamente fuera de la ventana el miró donde ella miraba y vio al resto del grupo que saludaban a Yumi y él empezó a saludarlos también con su mano y ellos le devolvían el saludo alegres. Entonces Jim gritó:

-¡Stern te toca lanzar la jabalina!

Al ver a Jim mirar hacía la ventana William se giró hacia la pizarra. Yumi por su parte se quedó mirando hacía el grupo concretamente hacia Ulrich quien antes de dirigirse hacia el centro del patio le guiñó un ojo a Yumi disimuladamente quién se ruborizó al instante y bajó su mirada y Aelita al verla dijo:

- ¿Qué le ha pasado para ponerse tan roja de repente?

Odd miró a Ulrich alejarse con una ceja arqueada y dijo con voz sospechosa:

- No lo sé…

* * *

><p>Al salir de clase todos menos William y Yumi estaban en el banco y al llegar Ulrich se levantó y Yumi lo saludó coquetamente:<p>

- Hola guapo…

Ulrich sonrió y le devolvió el saludo:

- Hola guapa…

Y se dieron un corto beso y Ulrich la rodeó con su brazo fingiendo que no tenían vergüenza aunque por dentro estaban deseando apartar la mirada e irse corriendo.

Los demás estaban mirándolos asombrados con los ojos desorbitados y las bocas tan abiertas que parecía que se les iba a romper la quijada en cualquier instante bueno todos a excepción de William y Ulrich dijo con una indiferencia fingida:

- ¿Es que nunca habéis visto nunca a nadie besarse?

Jeremie se levantó y dijo aún un tanto sorprendido:

- ¿Estáis juntos?

Yumi se mordió el labio y asintió. Odd cogió su móvil y de repente empezó a sonar la canción de "Aleluya, aleluya, aleluya, aleluya aleluuuya" y empezó a gritar "¡AL FIN! ganándose la mirada de todos de los alumnos del patio haciendo que Ulrich y Yumi se separaran ruborizados. Aelita se levantó y les abrazó a los dos muy contenta y se volvió a sentar en un salto y Laura se levantó y abrazó a Yumi emocionada, Jeremie dijo sonriendo:

-Enhorabuena chicos. (Susurrando entre dientes) Ya iba siendo hora…

Pero todos lo escucharon. Aelita, Laura y Odd soltaron unas risitas y Yumi y Ulrich le lanzaron unas miradas asesinas.

William al ver a Charlie acercarse se levantó y dijo:

- Felicidades… Me alegro por vosotros de verdad…

Y se fue corriendo hacia ella mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios y Ulrich y Yumi lo vieron irse se miraron y sonrieron alegrándose de que William se tomará bien lo suyo pero Odd gritó con emoción ganándose otra vez la atención de todos los alumnos y profesores que estaban en el patio:

- Señoras y señores después de tres largos años de espera por fin ha nacido el… ¡ULUMI!... Oficialmente me refiero ya que el Ulumi nació cuando os conocisteis.

Ulrich y Yumi se ruborizaron de vergüenza y gritaron:

- ¡NO NOS LLAMES ASÍ!

Aelita dijo:

- A mí me gusta… ¿A vosotros no?

Jeremie y Laura asintieron. Odd aplaudió y dijo picándoles:

- Ulumi se queda… Así que nos vamos a comer Jeremie, Aelita, Laura y… Ulumi

Ulrich dijo:

- Odd yo de tu no nos llamaría Ulumi…

Y Odd le dijo:

- ¿Por qué? Es que os molesta… Ulumi…

Yumi le dijo ya exasperada:

- ¡No nos llames así!

Odd se levantó y se puso en enfrente de ella y le dijo:

- Yumi, Yumi como sigas con ese mal genio Ulrich te va acabar dejando y mira que solo habéis empezado a salir y eso sería una pena…

Yumi ya enfadada le grito:

- ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

E intentó darle un puñetazo pero él lo esquivó y se fue corriendo y Yumi tras él y Odd gritando:

- ¡ULRICH SALVAME DE TU NEUROTICA NOVIA! ¡SALVAME QUE ME QUIERE MATAR! ¡SOCORRO YUMI LA NEUROTICA ME QUIERE MATAR!

Cuando pasó Odd delante suyo mientras huía dijo:

- Lo siento pero ya te lo advertí…

Y Odd gritó:

- ¡TÍO TU ANTES MOLABAS! (Otra vuelta más y pasó delante de sus amigos continuó) ¡TU NOVIA TE HA CAMBIADO TIO!

Y Yumi gritó:

- ¡DEJA DE ECHARME LA CULPA A MI!

Y todos los demás empezaron a reírse sin control mientras observaban a Yumi persiguiendo a Odd para darle la paliza de su vida.

**¡FIN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Así se acaba (se escucha de fondo... ¡Sí porfin! Ya no tenemos que aguantar a esta loca ¡SI!) <strong>

**Me gustaría agradecer los reviews de:**

*** soniasc94: Como siempre gracias por apoyarme en todos mis FF de dcs pero no me esperaba que leerías el mío de C.L.E. Y me alegro que te gustará...**

***_Ulrich_: Me alegró que te gustará tanto y muchas gracias por tu apoyo a través de los reviews  
><strong>

*** sweetieprincesita77: Solo me has escrito un review pero fue el PRIMERO y me dio muchos animos para continuar y espero que te la hayas leído toda y si te la has leído espero que el final cumpla tus expectativas y siento que Ulrich no pusiera celosa a Yumi pero esk lo encontré un poco cruel ya que la pobre ya había sufrido mucho y no haré sufrir más... :))**

***holaminombreesdrama: No me olvidado de ti ehh ¬¬ Que sepas que me alegró un montón tu review y k leeré tus FF de C.L. y a mi tmn me encanta D.B.Z y tmn me encanta la pareja GohanxVidel, GokuxChichi, GotenxBra, PanxTrunks... Y lo de que te ha hecho llorar me sorprendió pero me aelgro que te haya gustado ;) :))**

**Y espero que os haya gustado y hasta que nos leamos ya sea en un FF de HTTYD/CEATD (Como entrenar a tu dragón) (tal vez escriba uno...) o de Codigo Lyoko o de Desafío Champions Sendokai o Austin y Ally o de Castle o de Bones (por eso me llamo mrshodgins así se llama mi preferido de bones) o Pretty Little Liars o DBZ... Bueno y sigue la lista pero mejor la corto... Hasta que nos leamos :))**


End file.
